A number of methods and apparatus have previously been proposed for skimming a floating liquid from a body of water, such as: U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,063 (Mori) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,687 (Stebbins et al).
There will hereinafter be described an alternative method and an apparatus that has been developed in accordance with the teachings of the method.